Obsidian Book 2
By:BrayNation hello if you haven't read Obsidian the night/icewing then it's ok because it's just a prologue but it explains his origin hope you like this one Book II Obsidian couldn't sleep last night because of the reoccurring nightmare he kept having about the volcano erupting. That's why there here, in a stupid no-good rainforest. And, worst of all it's full of those lousy scavenger-loving RainWings. He hated everyday he was here, it was like being put in an asylum. Everyone steed at his spikes and his tail, and made fun of him. And, the one who did it the most was Bonecrusher. He thought he was better than everyone because he was the biggest, so he thought he could bully people to do his bidding. Obsidian's stomach rumbled, as he noticed he was hungry. So, he went down to the pond where the best hunting grounds were. He has just arrived at the pond and spotted and spotted a large howler monkey. He flew up to get a better look but as he did he heard."LOOK WHO IT IS! THE WORTHLESS HALF BREED! WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME TO YOUR MOMMY, OH WAIT SHE'S DEAD!" Bonecrusher roured. "SHUT UP!" Obsidian replied outraged. "MAKE ME!" He responded. You asked for it, Obsidian as he charged at Bone. But, Bone was ready and jumped out of the way, causing Obsidian to trip trying to stop himself. "HAHA YOU WEAKLING!" Bonecrusher mocked. Obsidian knew what bone would do if he charged again, so he did charge at him again. Bone dodged once more, but as he did Obsidian spun counter-clockwise and smacked him with his IceWing tail, which resulted in a cut appearing under his right eye. Bone fell over, and as Obsidian approached him he kicked Obsidian's legs out from under him. Pain shot up Obsidian's head, as it hit a rock. Bone lifted his arm up ready to strike again, but Obsidian rolled away from the punch, and flew up towards the village. As he sped away Bone was right behind him exhaling flaming breath, but nearly missing. Obsidian lost sight of Bone and thought he ha lost him, suddenly Bonecrusher busted through the tree-tops an onto Obsidian's back. Obsidian couldn't support the weight of both him and Bone, so they went spiraling towards the healers den. They crashed into the wicker building, and RainWings and NightWings both surrounded them to watch the deadly fight. "THAT'S IT OBSIDIAN YOUR DEAD" Bonecrusher said as he pounced on the downed hybrid. He held down Obsidian's arms & legs, as Obsidian struggled to get free. "This is where you die!" Bone roured. Bonecrusher raised his hand and put one talon to Obsidian's throat. But, then Obsidian blew a deadly breath of fire at Bone's face. "AAAGGGHHHH!" Bone roured."I I I can't see!" Bone fell back clawing at his burnt eyes, as if he were trying to grab any sign of vision. "What's happening" said a tall Nightwing."H he he made me blind," Bonecrusher frantically responded."Do something Deathbringer!" Deathbringer walked over and took Obsidian by the throat,"I should kill you for putting the RainWing kindom in danger, but sadly that is not my decision to choose. Queen Glory will decide."Deathbringer said as he threw Obsidian into a mud puddle. Read More Hope you liked it book 3 Judgement day coming soon... XD Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)